


War Games [PODFIC]

by AlcatrazOutpatient



Series: Eleutherophobia [3]
Category: Animorphs (TV), Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Aftermath of yeerk infestion, Gen, POV Minor Character, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Traumatic Stress, Suicidal Indeation, brief unintentional cruelty to animals, internalized victim-blaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 07:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10239071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlcatrazOutpatient/pseuds/AlcatrazOutpatient
Summary: The yeerk-human war may be over, but the boys' struggle to deal with a late-night intruder into the Berenson household proves that adjusting to normal life after its end is not easy.  Tom and Jake respond to a threat to the house in an utterly characteristic way.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/gifts).
  * Inspired by [War Games](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2433695) by [SoloMoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoloMoon/pseuds/SoloMoon). 



> Disclaimer: Animorphs is owned by K. A. Applegate and Scholastic Publishing.

[Click to download from Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/ezwdoslbqx53k6n/Eleutherophobia%20-%20War%20Games.m4a?dl=0)


End file.
